


Winter Reunion

by matrixrefugee



Category: Physics (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Winter is water's favorite season.





	Winter Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Anthropomorfic, ice and water, so close and yet, so far](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/46472.html?thread=2017416#cmt2017416)

She longed for the cold times, when he would return to her, creeping out from the center of the pond to cover her, materializing out of the cold air itself and from her substance. The companion of her dreams, shielding her from further exposure to the bite of the cold. These warm months had started to wane, the days growing shorter and the nights cooler, and yet he could not return soon enough.

Sometimes she saw his calling card, in the etchings of frost on the fallen leaves that floated on her surface. Soon, she knew, he would come soon, these leaves a promise that she would not have much longer to wait for his return.


End file.
